Siempre
by Annie Anarchy
Summary: "Por favor, vuelve pronto. Te estaré esperando, siempre te esperaré" "Haz cumplido tu promesa...Indra" — IndraSaku, SasuSaku.


**.: Always :.**

**por:** AmyAlien**.**

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes públicamente reconocidos en éste relato son de mi propiedad. Todos ellos pertenecen al mangaka japonés de nombre Kishimoto Masashi (岸本斉史).

**.**

**.**

**.**

Todo había iniciado un agradable día de primavera, cuando los hermosos árboles de cerezo comenzaban a florecer, embelleciendo aún más el lugar. La paz reinaba aquel natural y verdoso paisaje; todo era perfecto. O al menos para la mayoría de los habitantes de lo que sería el futuro País del Fuego.

—¿Le elegirás a él, padre? —pensó el joven, afligido—. ¿Realmente le elegirás a él? —liberando un profundo suspiro, Ōtsutsuki Indra admiró el brillante sol alzarse entre medio de dos grandes colinas.

Sus ojos, negros como el mismo carbón, destellaron de furia y rencor. Su padre, su hermano. ¡Le estaban traicionando! Él debía ser el elegido, no su estúpido e inútil hermano menor. Sus dientes rechinaron y, un segundo después, la negrura de sus ojos fue consumida por el intenso color carmesí de su Sharingan. Las aspas de su Dōjutsu giraron velozmente, furiosas, sedientas de sangre. En ese preciso instante deseó con todas sus fuerzas utilizar su Susano'o y acabar con todo a su alrededor, acabar con aquella paz que su abuela Kaguya había logrado.

—Deberías acabar con él —la voz, profunda y escalofriante de Kuroi Zetsu resonó en su cabeza. ¿Acabar con él? ¿Con su hermano, con el torpe y optimista Ashura? Su Sharingan desapareció. ¿Realmente sería capaz de acabar con la vida de su hermano?

—¡Hola! —una dulce y tierna voz le despertó de su ensoñación. Molesto, dirigió su penetrante y obscura mirada hacia la chica que había osado hablarle. No obstante, su garganta se cerró de forma abrupta en cuanto vio ese precioso ángel frente a él—. ¿Puedo sentarme a su lado? Prometo no molestar, sólo deseo contemplar la puesta de sol.

Indra no respondió, admirando a esa bella jovencita que le sonreía cálidamente. Su vista reparó en el peculiar cabello de la pequeña mujercita. Rosa. Su cabello era largo y lacio, de un llamativo color rosa pálido. Siguió su recorrido y se encontró con unas bellas esmeraldas que brillaban con luz propia, iluminando todo a su alcance. Ella era hermosa.

El órgano dentro de su pecho, ese que creyó muerto, comenzó a latir con furia.

—Hn. Haz lo que se te plazca —murmuró, ligeramente avergonzado por su comportamiento. Ella sonrió, feliz, para luego sentarse a su lado. Indra temió sufrir un paro cardíaco, ¿por qué su corazón latía tan apresurado?

—¡Gracias por permitirme estar a su lado! —dijo alegremente—. Mi nombre es Sakura Harashi, ¿cuál es el suyo? —cuestionó, mirándole fijamente. Un inoportuno sonrojo tiñó las mejillas del chico, y se sintió avergonzado. ¿Cómo era posible que se incomodara frente a una pequeña jovencita que, a juzgar por su apariencia, tendría unos quince años?

Le miró de reojo, para luego murmurar un pequeño:

—Ōtsutsuki Indra —ella pareció maravillada al escuchar su apellido.

—¡Whoa! ¿Eres del Clan Ōtsutsuki? ¡De seguro eres increíblemente fuerte! —Sakura le contempló con admiración, nada extraño, nada nuevo para él. Ya que, al ser un joven prodigio, no era extraño que las personas le admiraran y alabaran por su gran poder. No obstante, una extraña calidez se extendió por todo su pecho y vientre al escuchar esas palabras provenientes de aquellos delgados y sonrosados labios femeninos.

—Hn, como sea —fingió indiferencia, tomando su katana, que reposaba sobre una gran roca a su derecha—. Debo partir —en cuento mencionó esas palabras, el rostro de la chiquilla entristeció notablemente.

—Oh.

—...Pero te aseguro que volveré pronto, Sakura —su fuerte y callosa mano calló suavemente sobre los sedosos cabellos de Sakura, quien alzó su mirada, sorprendida.

No supo exactamente el porqué de sus palabras, pero supo que hizo lo correcto al ver las bellas esmeraldas de Sakura brillar con intensidad.

—¡Qué bien! —ella sonrió—. Espero que sea pronto, deseo preguntarte muchas cosas sobre el Ninshū. Según lo que he escuchado, es totalmente asombroso —Indra sonrió, mientras se alejaba lentamente de la hermosa jovencita.

—Prometo responder todas y cada una de tus preguntas.

—¡Nos veremos pronto, Indra–kun! ¡Te estaré esperando, y no olvides tu promesa!

Sakura le esperó pacientemente, aguardando por ese silencioso chico de largos cabellos azabaches, ese que le prometió que volvería. Y lo hizo, volvió, pero, esta vez, con los ojos rojos como la misma sangre y su corazón dominado por el odio. Le vio luchar contra su hermano menor, le vio destruir la paz que con tanto esmero su abuela había logrado, le vio destruirse a sí mismo. Aún así, Sakura continuó esperándole y confió en él hasta el último momento, cuando Indra redujo su hogar en simples escombros...incluida ella y su familia. Y, en su lecho de muerte, la jovencita murmuró un suave: «Vuelve pronto» Entonces se permitió cerrar sus ojos, con la esperanza de volver a reencontrarse con el Indra que ella conoció, ese de cabellos azabaches y ojos negros.

_«Por favor, vuelve pronto. Te estaré esperando, siempre te esperaré» _

* * *

—He regresado —anunció Sasuke, al verse dentro de esa pequeña y acogedora casa; su casa. Sonrió al escuchar unos pasos apresurados dirigirse hacia su dirección. Pronto, unos delgados brazos le rodearon con mucha suavidad, y Sasuke se sintió realmente en casa. Ella era su hogar; ella y la pequeña bebé que habitaba dentro de su redondeado vientre. Con su único brazo, envolvió la estrecha cintura de su mujer, hundiendo su nariz en las hebras rosas.

—Bienvenido a casa, Sasuke–kun —murmuró ella, dulcemente, besando los labios de su amado, siendo correspondida inmediatamente.

_«Haz cumplido tu promesa...Indra»_

* * *

**Notas:** Este es el primer IndraSaku que realizo, y creo que es el primer IndraSaku en todo FF. net ;-; Me siento especial(? oknoxd. ¿A qué se debe esta historia, por qué esta pareja en específico? Pues, siendo honesta, luego de ver el capítulo número 700 del manga, y enterarme que el SasuSaku es oficialmente cannon mi heart explotó(? Por fin Kishi hace algo bien(? :v De todas formas, espero que os haya gustado este OS c: Porque a mí no me gustó ;u; okya:c.

Me agradaría mucho conocer vuestras opiniones respecto a este pequeño escrito c: ¡Así que no duden en escribir un review/comentario! :B.

¡Saludos!


End file.
